Return to San Fransisco?
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: Finished updating the story, makes a lot more sense now and is actually finished off. Involves my o/c turtle Sam and is based on season early season 5 of Charmed. I own neither the TMNT or Charmed they are owned by respective owners whom I give credit to. Rest of summary inside.
1. How Did I get here

Return To... San Fransisco?

a/n: I decided to delete one of my stories that nobody was really reading and put this one up in it's place. based on 2K3 season of turtles and early season 5 of Charmed, so no Prue. Samie my own turtle is in this. This is very Samie based. I own neither TMNT or Charmed. If I did there would be a lot more stories like this. The word for this chapter is change. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1 - How Did I Get Here?

Sam woke up and looked around the room. "Where am I?" She asked aloud. She slowly sat up and got to her feet. "That lock should be easy to pick." She took a hair pin out of her hair and put it in the lock. As she suspected the lock clicked open.

Now here came the tricky part getting out of the building un-noticed so that she could go back to the lair undetected. Popping her head around the door, she seen one guard. And he was sleeping. Smiling to herself she easily went right past him without actually waking him up. It was then that she heard footsteps coming closer to her and she jumped up to the rafters and got out of sight before the makers of said footsteps realised that she was there. When they had gone it was easy to silently drop down and go off in the same direction as before.

She came to a door. CONTROL ROOM. Knowing that it was full she wasn't going to open it, until she overheard to of the people playing about with her bo staff. To the left of her she seen a vent and quickly went in through it. They still didn't notice that she was missing. Watching the people below her mess up the simplest of moves with her staff gave her an idea.

Jumping down from the vents Samie landed in front of the two idiots. "Hi there, can I show you something with that please?" She asked pointing to the staff. Reluctantly the two guys handed it over. Sam twirled the staff in one hand before whacking them both over the head with the staff. "I call that one how to trick idiots into giving me back my weapon." It was simple for her to sneak back out again as nobody else seen her enter or leave the room. They were all busy on the computers, it was the control room after all.

Next thing was actually getting out of the building. This was as easy as walking down the stairs. But then she had a better idea there was a bin chute just across the hall. Quickly running over to it and getting in Sam slid down the tube that smelled worse than the sewers did. Landing safely and most importantly undetected in a dumpster. Sam realised that she was free.

Running in any direction all Sam could see was coast line. Stopping out of breath at a road sign she looked up. None of the names seemed familiar to her other than one. Embarcadero. San Francisco. That meant that she was at the other side of the country. Using the trees as cover Sam ran further into the city. She had no idea where she was going. So navigating was pretty difficult for her. After what seemed like forever, she came to a pretty quiet neighbourhood.

Not knowing the danger she was in Sam crossed the street. It was dark by this time, but the street light did little to hide what she looked like. The yellow clad turtle couldn't even do anything to hide her identity. Suddenly, a man jumped out at her from behind a bush. Scared Sam ran out into the street. As she did a black jeep rounded the corner. Unfortunately for Sam she never seen the car and just kept on running.

Realising that she was there a second too late the car came to a stop. The three woman inside looked stricken. Two of them looked at the third, who was driving. "Piper, what did you just hit?" Asked the woman in the passenger seat.  
"Not sure, but it wasn't human." The third leaned forward.  
"Girls, shouldn't we make sure that whatever it is, is you know still alive?" Paige asked. Phoebe nodded and climbed out of the car.

The three Charmed Ones were shocked when they seen the turtle lying on the ground, with a crack in her shell, a very swollen ankle and blood coming out of her head.

there was nothing that could have prepared them for what would happen next. "It doesn't look like your getting to work tonight sis." Phoebe said wrapping her arms around Piper's pregnant belly.

a/n: Okay, maybe this isn't the longest of chapters but, this is only the first chapter and I really wanted to end it with the three Charmed ones seeing Samie for the first time. Please do not be upset by my changing of minds. And unanswered questions like how did Sam get to San Francisco, and why that old man jumped out at her. Or where the original turtles are at this point. Some of these questions are more likely to be answered than the others.


	2. Now where Am I

Return To... San Francisco

a/n: I guess that this is not what anybody was expecting. And I do have some answers, not all of them though. The word for this chapter is Weekend. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2 - Now Where Am I

"Easy sweetie, try not to move around so much." Phoebe said as Sam tried to sit up. Gently Phoebe helped her sit up.  
"What happened?" She asked. Rubbing her sore head.  
"You ran out in front of my sisters car, and scared the living daylights out of the three of us." Phoebe looked stern as she spoke.  
"I had gotten a bit of a fright before hand. I didn't see the car coming." Sam recalled as the accident replayed in her mind. Piper and Paige walked back into the room.  
"We were able to fix up most of your wounds. We think that your ankle is broken though, and we have no idea how to fix the crack in your shell." Piper explained, putting down some tea and cookies.  
"Usually duct tape works wonders on a cracked shell, and a broken ankle can be tricky to fix without access to a medic that knows how to deal with it. But I could probably put a splint on it to keep it still until I can walk on it again."

Paige looked at her with a mixture of admiration and shock. "Honey why don't you tell us how you got here, and what you are while Piper finds something to help you with that." Sam picked up one of the four cups of tea and looked into the cup. She smiled and took a drink remembering all those times where splinter used to give her tea to help calm her mind after a bad dream, or even an argument with one of her brothers.  
"I remember being in New York, on a rooftop with my friend Angel tailing some street thugs ready for a date with my fist. The fight was going great when Hun, their leader, appeared. He flung Angel to the entrance of the alley way and I think she ran off to get some help. The next thing I know Hun has me cornered and then I am waking up in a cell." Phoebe looked at her with shock. This turtle thing couldn't have been any more than fifteen or sixteen and she was fighting street gangs.  
"Honey, can I be a bit rude here and ask you how old you are?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'm only fifteen, and I have been trained in martial arts only for like my entire life." She explained. "And before you ask, yes I am actually a giant talking turtle. And I was mutated as a baby along with my four brothers. And our Dad is a giant rat called Splinter, and he named my brothers after four renaissance artists and me after Samson in the bible."  
"LEO!" Piper shouted. "ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Sam half expected to see her oldest brother appear before them, but when an array of blue and white lights revealed a man that looked nearly twice her age, it was clearly just a coincidence.  
"When you said emergency, I didn't think that it involved something that doesn't look human." He commented.  
"Actually, my DNA is 33.33% human, 50% turtle and then the other 16.67% is the ooze that is responsible for mine and my families mutation." Sam explained. Remembering the tests that her and Don had made the others sit through. Paige used a random calculator and done the sums to make sure that she was correct.  
"Okay so the numbers check out." Paige answered. Leo cut her off before she could speak again.  
"Are you hurt kid."  
"Yeah I ran out in front of Piper's car." Leo, used his healing powers to try and heal her. "I'm sorry kid, it didn't work. You mustn't have been hurt by magic."  
"No, but I do remember a man jumping out at me and trying to grab me. I don't even know why I wasn't hiding in the shadows like I should have been."

Meanwhile in New York

Michelangelo had fallen asleep in the battle shell. "Wake up ya shell for brains." Raph said. "We 'ave a sistah ta find." Let it be said that his protective older brother side was beginning to drive everybody else crazy. Angel was with them.  
"If I hadn't run off in the first place then none of this would have happened." Leonardo placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"No Angel, we probably would have lost you too. You did the right thing by coming to find us. I just wish we knew where Hun took our sister." He told her gently placing one of his hands on her face. "We will find her, we have to." A beeping sound came from the front of the truck.  
"I have a signal from her shell cell, we have a location." Donatello excitedly told them. "And it is only four city blocks from here."  
"Lets go!" Mikey yelled. Raph pulled him back again. They had no idea that the signal was just her phone and not actually her.

Back in San Francisco

Phoebe helped Sam sit down on the bed. "I really don't feel comfortable taking your room from you. I did say that I could sleep on the couch."  
"No I don't mind, I can just share with paige and besides you can't sleep on the couch with your ankle busted and your shell cracked" Phoebe smiled at the teenager. "Hey Sam, can I ask exactly how you trusted us."  
"You don't seem like the kind of people who want to dissect me, and you made tea to help calm everyone down the way my dad does and your brother in law has the same name as my brother."  
"Okay, why don't you try and get some sleep and we will help you more in the morning." Phoebe advised her.  
"Night Phoebe."  
"Night Samie." Satisfied Phoebe went to Paige's bedroom and slept with her until the alarm went off the next morning.

"This won't hurt will it?" The turtle asked skeptically. Piper laughed and told her no. The glamouring potion passed from Piper's hands and in to samie's "Am I supposed to drink this? It smells gross." Piper laughed again.  
"Bottoms up kiddo." Sam took a drink and screwed her face up. Sam looked down at her hands.  
"Did it work?" Sam asked. Piper helped her to her feet and they crossed the room. Sam looked at her reflection and seen a strange human girl in her place.  
"You tell me." Sam knocked on her plastron. Then looked up at her pale faced reflection and skinny face. Her arms were a dead give away that she was a fighter though. And the mark on her forehead wasn't much better on pale skin.  
"I'm still a turtle, I still have my shell. But when I see my reflection I am human. How long before this wears off again?" She asked.  
"I can reverse it at any time." Piper responded. "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast. I have the day off so you can come with me as soon as we get you crutches." Piper helped the young girl downstairs and into the kitchen where a meal was prepared.

In New York.

"Focus Raphael." Splinter said. It was about midday in New York and the four turtles that were actually home were training. "Donatello, legs higher. I shouldn't have to tell you this. Michelangelo lift with your arms" Splinter was watching as his sons were attempting to spar one-one, Leo was paired with Don and Raph was paired with Mikey. "Leonardo, you must guard your weak points." Leo nodded to Splinter which allowed Don to tackle him to the ground and take his swords by force. "My sons, this was a complete disaster. What is wrong with the four of you."  
"We were up all last night and the night before looking for our sister sensei." Donatello answered while handing Leo back his swords.  
"Which turned up trumps, when all we could find was her shell cell." Leo continued.  
"We gotta find her Sensei, jus' no clue what coulda happened ta her." Raph put in. Mikey agreed how could there be something when there was nothing.

a/n: Another chapter over and it is twice as long as the last one. I really need to work on the length of the chapters in all of my fanfictions. The longest ones are one-shots.


	3. Time To Go Home

Return To... San Francisco?

a/n: As you can guess by the title of this chapter. Sam is ready to go back home to her brothers. The word for this chapter is Dinosaur, which means terrible lizard. Which I think nearly everybody knows. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3 Time To Go Home

It had only been a week and already Samantha was bored. She could only walk a small amount on her bad ankle and that was with her sped up mutant healing. She missed her family, but was still grateful for the kind hospitality given to her by the sisters. And thanks to Piper's glamour, she didn't need to hide upstairs or in the basement. Everyone saw her as a normal fifteen year old girl. Piper seen her sleeping on the couch in the living room. "Honey wake up. Samie." Slowly Samantha opened her eyes and looked up at Piper. "Are you okay." Sam shook her head.  
"I feel kinda hot. Maybe I should get Leo to look at my shell." Sam stood up and faced Piper. They were about the same height.  
"What does your shell have to do with that."  
"Infection." Sam said simply. Piper turned the young turtle around to check her shell. With the abrupt movement Sam's ankle moved in the wrong way and she whimpered in pain.  
"Sorry." Piper took the bandage off of the shell. "What exactly am I looking for?" Piper asked. Sam thought back to the time Raph had cracked his shell when he was out doing god knows what.  
"Look for redness and pus in the crack." Sam instructed. Piper looked and it was a bit red but not a lot and there was no pus.  
"Just a little bit red but no pus."  
"I guess I was worried about nothing then." Samie shrugged her shoulders and sat down again. "Probably just a cold, should go away by itself." Piper looked at her like she was crazy.  
"I'm already confused, you only broke your ankle a week ago and you can nearly walk on it." Piper sat down beside her. "I broke mine in college and couldn't walk for four weeks."  
"I told you my mutated DNA heals faster than a human's does." Piper stood up. "Piper, before you leave. But do you have anywhere that I can hit something without disturbing anyone?" Sam asked. Piper told her that Phoebe and her ex had set up a training area in the basement and hadn't cleaned it up yet.

So Sam went into the basement and Piper watched her like a hawk. Sam unsheathed sword that was put away and then hobbled over to the support beam that was protected by a mat. After gaining her balance she swung the sword expertly at the beam. It wasn't a hard hit but it was good enough that it created a rebound that enabled her to spin on her good foot and land another blow. After taking out some very repressed rage, Sam dropped the sword and went down on to her knees. Piper came over to her and pulled her in. "Sweetheart, what's the matter. Tell me."  
"I want to go home. I want to be with my father and brothers. I feel so useless stuck at the other side of country hardly able to walk." Piper rocked her as if she was a baby.  
"Honey it is difficult to be away from home, especially if you haven't been separated from your family before." Piper helped her stand up, placing her hand on her small baby bump. "Why don't you give your family a call now so they know you are safe?" Piper asked. Sam nodded sadly.  
"I guess I have to now. They probably gave up looking for me anyway," She thought for a moment. "but on a second thought I am related to Raphael so probably not." They slowly went upstairs looking for a phone. Sam dialed Donatello''s shell cell number from memory.

In New York Don was fixing the battle shell when his phone vibrated from inside his belt. He slid out from underneath it and answered. "Hello." He spoke through the receiver.  
"Donnie, it's me your sister. I-" Sam began.  
"Samie!" Don cut her off. "Where are you? Are you safe? Are you hurt? Have you been discovered?" Don was firing so many questions at her without really any breathing space in between for Sam to answer her twin.  
"I'm in San Francisco. I am safe. I was hurt, but thankfully the person who hurt me didn't mean it and is helping me get better. I haven't been discovered yet. How is everyone?"  
"First off glad that you are okay. And the others have been looking for you for over a week. The only reason we aren't right now is because I have to fix the battle shell." Don sat up on the ground leaning against the truck.  
"Yeah well a ninja never gives up right." He smiled at what his sister said.  
"Yeah, come home soon okay, we miss you."  
"I miss you guys too. See you soon bye." Sam hung up the phone. Don placed his own back in his belt and ran over to the elevator that had brought him to street level.

When he stopped in the lair he ran out of the elevator and over to the fresh water pool where the others were meditating. "Guys, guys. I know where Samie is." Now Donatello could barely support his excitement.  
"And how exactly would you know that?" Leonardo asked.  
"Because she called my shell cell." Donatello answered folding his arms.  
"So where is she? Is she safe or hurt or worse?"  
"She said that she was in San Francisco and that she was hurt a little but safe and that she would explain later."  
"How did she get to California?" He asked the younger turtle.  
"I don't think even Sam herself knows the answer to that question." The purple clad turtle answered his brother.  
"My sons do you wish to get back to your mediation." Splinter interjected stopping Leonardo and Donnie from escalating their disagreement. They sat down and began to meditate over the latest discovery.

In San Francisco Sam was sitting on the couch beside the sisters and Leo still holding the telephone. "I think I might be ready to go home. I need to see my family again. Don made it sound as though they were losing their minds looking for me." Piper put her hand on Samie's lap.  
"If you feel like you are ready to go home all you need to do is say so. We promised that we would help you and that is exactly what we are going to do."  
"Yeah, and if you are ready now then we can reverse the glamour orb you to New York." Phoebe added.  
"I am not going home if you guys aren't staying long enough to meet my family." Sam said.  
"Then I guess we are all going to New York then." Paige answered. "Do you think we will get the chance to see the statue of liberty." She asked.  
"It will be getting late in New York, so maybe only late night sightseeing. Only we don't tend to leave the sewers until after sundown."  
"Is that because of the risks of exposure?" Phoebe asked. Sam nodded and told them that there are more chances of them being caught if there is less darkness to conceal them. After she did Piper proceeded to go upstairs to find the spell that would reverse the glamour that she put on her nearly a week ago.

After the spell was cast Sam gave them the specifics on where her home was located. Leo complied to orb them all to the lair. They arrived on the bridge near to where the other turtles and Splinter were meditating. The sudden appearance of them all made Michelangelo lose focus and fall shell first into the pool. This caused the others to get splashed and Raphael to jump in after him and play fight with him in the water. "My sons enough, your sister has returned with some very special humans." The two stopped play fighting and looked up to see their sister leaning against Leo.  
"Samie!" Mikey explained hurrying out of the pool and running over to give his sister a soaking wet hug.  
"I missed you too Mikey." She said hugging him back. "Guys, Master Splinter. These are my friends, the Halliwells, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Piper's husband Leo." Sam explained exactly how they met the sisters filled in the gaps from when she was unconscious. The boys stood in a row and bowed to them. "Thank you for your kind hospitality towards my daughter." Mikey went over to the couch.  
"When we got home from looking for you, I went into your bedroom and found this." Mikey held up a doll that was in near perfect condition. Sam remembered the day she got it.  
"I got that doll for my eighth birthday. I love her more than anything." Mikey sheepishly held up the next item.  
"I also read this." He said. Sam gave him a look that could kill.  
"Mikey, you read my diary." She yelled at her younger before placing the doll in Raph's arms and limping quickly after him. "Give it back you asshole." She yelled attempting to run after him, knowing that she couldn't she decided that tactics were probably best and doubled back on herself waiting for the younger of the two to come back looking for her before using her good foot to trip him up before grabbing the diary out of is hands. "Don't take what doesn't belong from you. Especially behind my back and out of my bedroom." Everyone laughed at the threat other than Mikey who sat on the floor rubbing his chest slightly.

The Halliwells stayed for half an hour before deciding that it was best to be getting back as it was beginning to get late in California. So Sam said goodbye to the friends that had helped her so much in the last few days after exchanging details with the promise of calling at reasonable hours. It was quite a sentimental moment that ended with a picture of the Halliwell and Hamato families getting a picture taken together.

And then life returned to the kind of normal both families expected by that point. The kind only the Charmed ones or a family of giant mutants could expect. But day by day they managed to get by on the notion that they are all in the end fighting for the greater good. Even if they are fighting in almost completely different ways.

a/n: That is the new version of the story ended, so I am done with this one. But even so I hoped you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
